De Registros Oficiales y Terrible Elección de Nombres
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Él realmente quiere matarla. Kagura lo sabe cuando prueba el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Bueno, no es como si ella no quisiera hacerse un bonito collar con sus tripas también.


**Universo:** _Anime/Manga._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **DE REGISTROS OFICIALES Y TERRIBLE ELECCI** **ÓN DE NOMBRES**

[Viñeta]

Él realmente quiere matarla. Kagura lo sabe cuando prueba el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Escupe un poco y se recupera rápidamente de la caída. Sabe que si se descuida por un segundo él va a cortarle la garganta.

Bueno, no es como si ella no quisiera hacerse un bonito collar con sus tripas también.

Toma su paraguas con fuerza y le dispara sin éxito sólo para ganar un poco de tiempo y tomar unas grandes bocanadas de aire. Salta hacia atrás en medio de una maldición mal pronunciada mientras esquiva por pura suerte e intuición sus estocadas despiadadas. Uno de sus mandobles le ha cortado un gran mechón de cabello y ahora su corte de pelo es asimétrico y sin gracia. Seguro que debe verse horrible justo ahora.

Aprovecha un minúsculo momento de cansancio de él para tomar distancia no sin sentirse frustrada por la gran cantidad de veces que el sádico bastardo la ha hecho retroceder en la batalla. Clava los pies en la tierra y corre impulsada por un resorte invisible para dar un salto sobrehumano, más rápida de lo que él podrá ser jamás, y le acesta de lleno un puñetazo en la cara que él no ve venir, seguido de una patada en el riñón. Él tose un poco pero no baja el ritmo de sus ataques e intenta partirla por la mitad desde el muslo izquierdo. Kagura siente la hoja cortar su carne y se tira hacia un lado, apenas sobreviviendo.

Hace un inventario en su cabeza cuando se pone de pie con ayuda de su paraguas: tiene un mechón de cabello menos, un ojo hinchado, un enorme y goteante, feo corte en el muslo y tres... no, cuatro dedos rotos... y el estómago vacío. Eso por mencionar las cosas importantes.

—Termínalo —dice ella, demasiado exahusta como para seguir combatiendo.

Lo ve sonreír altaneramente, sacudiendo la sangre que ha quedado en la espalda. Casi lo imagina relamiéndose los dedos por la victoria cual felino salvaje.

Hombre, así que éste es el final.

—Has sido demasiado débil hoy, China. Apenas y sudé un poco.

Kagura masculla insultos contra el hombre frente a ella, con el orgullo herido al saber que sí, maldición, es verdad, esta vez ha sido cinco veces más débil de lo normal y no le ha sacado ni una sola gota de sangre al desgraciado.

—Espero que te vayas al infierno-aru.

Él no le contesta porque sabe que es una amenaza vana y que todo ha terminado para ella.

Okita extiende su espada y la coloca en el cuello de Kagura con retorcido placer.

—¿Unas últimas palabras?

—Debía ser Sadaharu 42.

—Lástima.

Sougo no mueve ni un solo músculo de su brazo, pero cambia su atención de Kagura a la mujer que está frente a él, escondida como puede en su escritorio.

—Nos quedamos con Sadomaru 39 —dice inexpresivamente y baja la espada lejos del cuello de Kagura.

—Pe-pero e-ese no es un no-nombre para u-una niña —tartamudea aterrorizada la mujer del registro civil, preocupada por su vida.

—Dije: Sadomaru 39.

—Lo qu-que u-usted diga.

La funcionaria pública mete el formato de acta de nacimiento a la máquina de escribir mientras lucha en su mente para mantener la cordura.

—¿Cu-cuál es el nombre de-del pa-padre?

—Okita Sougo.

A su lado, una mujer reacciona, extrañada.

—¿Van a registrar a una bebé? —se entromete.

Sougo asiente, Kagura se pone a su lado.

—¿Sougo y Kagura Okita?

Ambos esposos asienten ligeramente.

—Pero ya ha venido alguien a hacer el trámite hace unas horas. Su abuelo, un tal Sakata Gintoki —informa la mujer fijándose en unas notas de su escritorio— vino con todos los papeles necesarios. Oh, dejó una nota para ustedes, por cierto. Creí que sólo era un papel que había olvidado pero cuando me fijé bien era un mensaje.

—¿Gin-chan? ¿Un mensaje?

Kagura arrebató con violencia la nota de las manos de la mujer y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

 _"De ninguna manera esa adorable criaturita va a llamarse Sadaharu 39 ni Sadomaru 42, imb_ _éciles. Es su hija, no un escarabajo ni un perro._

 _Ver_ _án que Emi se lo agradecerá al abuelo Gin cuando crezca._

 _Y no vayan a pelear para elegir uno de esos dos horribles nombres. Kagura acaba de parir ayer, estúpidos locos"._

—¡Estúpido Gin-chan! —maldijo Kagura al aire con mucha furia—. ¡Era Sadaharu 42 no 39!

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

" _ **¡Oh, dios mío! ¡La OTP ha procreado y el primogénito no es un niño llamado Souichiro!"**_

 _ **;)**_

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
